Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting element.
Related Art
As applications for LED (light emitting diode) elements have expanded in recent years, this has been accompanied by a need for higher brightness. Therefore, it has been proposed that a sapphire surface that is in contact with a semiconductor layer is provided with a texturing, i.e., protrusion, that allows the light propagating horizontally through the semiconductor layer to be extracted outside of the element (see JP2008-177528A and JP2012-160502A).